Popohnia Crystalrose
Popohnia Fitzerhernn is a gnome Bishop and doctor serving the Church of the Holy Light. She is also a member of the order of the Lightwardens, serving as Chamberlain of Dawn's Refuge and advisor to Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck. (needs more revision W.I.P.) =Description= ---- Physical You really have to dig your chin into your neck to meet eye contact with Popohnia, (well unless you are a gnome, or goblin, or some tiny little creature that can barely reach a human's waist). She usually stands at about a child's height and weighs a little more than the average weapon a knight uses. She had recently exchanged the nice and combed pig-tails that adorned her head for a more practical ear length hair, parted on the right. The priestess' chocolate brown eyes either bolt in all directions watching everyone, or stare focused into her writings and scripts. In fact those big watery eyes might speak of something more. Her little pointed nose shows how confident she always likes to feel, and the little squeezed and sealed lips how misjudging and hasty she can be. Other than that, below her pale face, her hands would usually be tucked or covered beneath her robes, the sleeves too long and loose. And her small feet usually make small cautious steps, unless she is trying to catch up to someone with big feet, or someone that likes to make long strides. Outfit =Ceremonial= Her robes are usually a combination of pure snow white, with turquoise or royal purple and black outlines. Behind her slim neck is usually a white triangular hood that she rarely puts on. From her shoulders the robe is suspended into two drapes that are attached onto her jeweled neck collar, beneath which hangs a beaded rosary with the Symbol of Faol made from pure gold. The sleeves of the robe are long and loose, usually letting only her fingers out, trimmed with a black pattern along the wrists. Popohnia usually wears dark silk gloves, especially when outside, taking them off when her service requires her to do so. The body of the robe is a white piece, except for the bottom where dirt stains are usually present, buttoned at the back with two long darker pieces hanging from the back of her belt. =Expeditionary= Her expedition robes are crafted from a ticker silk and goat fur. It is a shorter and darker robe with two peach tassels and a high turtleneck. From the jeweled belt of the robe are suspended two, long dark pieces on the back and a wide drape on the front, looking much like a scroll, with written parts from the scripture. Black gloves and leather shoes are covered by the dark blue and black fabric of the sleeves and robe. A large and heavy golden symbol of Faol hangs from her neck. On the back a small hip length cape is suspended with two wings drawn on the fabric. Popohia also wear a flat cap with two slit sides and two tassels hanging over her ears. Arms The priestess does not usually carry any weapons with her. Most of the time her hands and bag would be occupied by books and scripts on the Holy Light. When she does carry a weapon, though, it is usually her white staff. The staff is at least twice her size with a long thin body with an ivory handle. The top piece of the staff is a small Symbol of Faol with a wide piece of inscribed metal that sits horizontally to the body of the staff. =History= ---- Youth Most people, or creatures,(that are not monsters or aberrations), would usually be born in some nice, colorful, and peaceful place that defines the opposite of dark and evil. Well that’s not the case in Popohnia’s birth. She was born in the Searing Gorge. How the heck did that happen? Well some years ago, around 602 K.C. there was a gnomish expedition there to recover some ancient dark iron technology in the now desolate land that Ragnaros had purged. At that time Professor Lady Kataphracia Fitzerhernn, her mother, happened to be pregnant. Usually she would have known and calculated the outcomes, but being the fanatical and devoted scientist she was there would have been no way that she would not have be a part of that expedition. She gave birth to Popohnia, unfortunately dying while giving birth. In less than a few days afterwards the expedition camp was attacked by the dark irons that lived in the mountain. The dark irons had quickly dispatched most of the gnomes, except for a small group that managed to get out. Yes, Popohnia was a part of them. With the second in command tinkerer they managed to make it to the Badlands, and just before they could continue on, they knew that they could not abandon the project and leave in science's sake. A few years had passed, with no success and only much frustration. Popohnia had grown to be about 10 at that time, when the expedition was ready to go. They would set our, passing through northern Loch Modan when, what hand not happened in a long time did, the group got ambushed and attacked. Few survived to escape further back to Dun Morogh, while Popohnia was left behind, but sheltered in an orb of light. Learning the Light After, when she recovered and tried to both decide on where to go and how keep her fear away, she found that she was saved by a dwarf hermit. Balmir Coldridge, was an unusual dwarf gifted in the Light. He took her to be his servant, companion, and apprentice. He talked to her about the Holy Light, the things he had seen in the Second War and what it can do. Popohnia found herself enlightened and filled with it’s willpower. And so after another 10 years she had become quite adept in priesthood, even learned a bit of history, and had finally decided to see Gnomeragan for herself. What she found when she arrived was a huge mumbo-jumbo as the place was in the state of disaster. Radiation, technology, and nonsense everywhere! Worst of all, though, was how uninspired and clumsy she was at technology and science. She would show no interest or passion for engineering or learning any of the gnomish arts and crafts her family was proud of. A disgrace to the Fitzerhernns, her father had so told her and later formally disowning her. Lightwardens Popohnia would soon travel to Stormwind seeking knowledge and understanding for the Holy Light. The books she read and rewrote spoke of much but little that could be understood, and until now the only way she knew the Light was through her heart. For that reason she discovered the secular order of the Lightwardens. The church was a strict and hard place to learn for someone like the priestess, but the chivalric order became more than a service to her, but instead a family. And until now she still studies the Light under Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck’s guidance. She would continue her progress to become a deaconess and begin service of reading, lecturing, and studying the Scripture and the Three Holy Virtues. She would also begin to study the way of wielding the Light offensively, under The Lord Vicar's guidance and that of his lieutenants, and pursue a career towards the ways of the battle clerics. =Trials and Ordination= ---- Trials =Respect= Popohnia’s first trial of respect was a mission to investigate and convince a group of rebel townsmen and nobles, to cease their threats and harassment of the town of Darkshire and the province of Duskwood, by diplomatic means. After traveling with the Bishop to their headquarters she was confronted with the man who had proclaimed himself lord over the rebels. After convincing the guards to be given access as a representative of the Church of the Holy Light, she was able to talk the lord into the consequences that would follow a rebellion and the harm it would bring to the very people of Duskwood he was trying to free. In the end it was revealed that the lord was actually under the influence of evil cultists who had disguised themselves as his council. After breaking the evil link between them, the rebels were able to drive away their manipulators and realize that they are still people of the Light. ((Work in progress...)) =Present Day= ---- Becoming Prior and Curator The priestess was later on chosen to become on of the curators in the Lightwardens order and tasked with attending the treasury and managing supply and trade relations of the order. Other than that, not much is known about her other duties as they are kept a close secret to those outside the order. On September, 624 K.C. Popohnia was placed as prior of Gnomeregan and tasked to support the restoration of the faith in the gnomish society. Since then she has began working on improving the status between Gnomeregan and the Church of the Holy Light. =Personality= ---- Character Popohnia is usually tries her best to show kindness and compassion towards others. Littered and mannered she would always show respect to both peers and superiors. She could also be very paranoid at times and even more dangerously curious, which way lead to unsuspected questions and actions. Her sympathy for the wicked and dammed is pure and true as she believes that all can change. The priestess has changed and matured quite a lot since she was elected Prior of Gnomeregan and Chamberlain of Dawn's Refuge. She takes her works very seriously and finds less time for leisure and enjoyment, resulting in a more tired and dyed-in-the-wool behavior. Beliefs As a member of the Church of the Holy Light, Popohnia unquestionably believes in the Light and it’s teachings. She also holds respect for other faiths, even evil, but has recently began acting more out of zealotry then passion when concerning religious matters. She is very stern an dedicated on the irradiation of the Cult of Belore. Category:Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Priests Category:Engineers Category:Priors Category:Lightwardens